Astronaut
by KitKaos
Summary: geschrieben für die FicGrab-Juli-Runde auf Superman-Forum.de - Superman Returns - Fortsetzung zu "TV-Marathon" - Jason ist krank...


A/N: Geschrieben für die Juli-Runde der FicGrab-Challenge auf

**Astronaut**

Jason war krank. Er war oft krank, und er hasste es noch mehr als Rosenkohl. Na ja, vielleicht genauso sehr wie Rosenkohl. Wenn er krank war, sahen ihn seine Mommy und sein Daddy wenigstens nicht böse an, wenn er nicht aufessen wollte, sondern kümmerten sich um ihn.

Und jetzt inzwischen war das Kranksein ja auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Das Fenster war offen und der Sonnenschein kitzelte auf seiner Haut. Das half, dass es besser wurde. Seine Ohren fühlten sich zwar immer noch so an, als würde jemand mit klitzekleinen Löffeln – ansonsten passten die ja schließlich gar nicht ins Ohr – daran schaben, aber seine Nase lief nicht mehr so schlimm und sein Kopf fühlte sich auch nicht mehr ganz so groß an. Mommy sagte dann immer, dass es sich anfühlte, als wäre der Kopf in Watte gepackt. Jason stimmte ihr da weitestgehend zu. Nur dass er dann oft einfach die Augen schloss und sich vorstellte, dass sein Kopf in Zuckerwatte anstatt in normale Watte eingepackt war. Natürlich in die blaue Zuckerwatte, die schmeckte nämlich um vieles besser als die pinke. Jason mochte Zuckerwatte, auch wenn er sie nur sehr selten essen durfte. Sich das aber vorzustellen, das war ein lustiges Gefühl.

Er zog die Decke weiter nach oben und sah den Astronauten durchdringend an.

Starre blaue Augen antworteten ihm. „Bis zur Unendlichkeit und noch viel weiter," erklang Buzz Lightyears enthusiastische Stimme, als Jason einen der kleinen, bunten Knöpfe am Anzug der Actionfigur drückte.

Er seufzte leise. Was war die Unendlichkeit eigentlich? Das Weltall, das hatte er schon im Fernsehen gesehen. Obwohl er sich dann fragte, warum Buzz das nicht einfach sagen konnte.

Irgendwann wollte Jason auch Astronaut werden und zu den Sternen fliegen. Wenn er groß war dann. Aber jetzt gerade, in diesem Augenblick, wollte er eigentlich gar nicht so weit, nur vielleicht bald wieder hinunter zu seiner Mommy und Mister Clark. Jason war jetzt schon eine Ewigkeit wieder hier.

Nachdem seine Mommy wieder aufgewacht war, hatte sie ihn hierher, nach oben in sein Zimmer getragen. Oder besser, sie hatte sich sehr schnell aufgesetzt und ihn samt Decke von seinem Platz auf der Couch aufgesammelt, während 'Barney' immer noch lief. Normalerweise war Mommy mit Fernsehen immer sehr streng. Vielleicht war sie noch so benommen von ihrem Sturz, dass sie das nicht bemerkt hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch Mister Clarks Stimme abgelenkt, der anscheinend keinen ganzen Satz mehr zustande brachte.

Dann hatte sie plötzlich nur noch Mister Clark angesehen. Jason kannte diesen Blick genau; seine Mommy benutzte ihn immer, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte. Ob Mister Clark das auch wusste? Anscheinend, denn er wurde mit einem Mal ganz still.

Mit ziemlich Angst einflößendem Gesichtsausdruck hatte Mommy dann gemeint, „Ich. Will. _Nichts_. Hören!"

„Lois, ich..." Jason bemerkte, dass Mister Clark das fast mit seiner Superman-Stimme sagte, obwohl er noch seine Brille trug. Er fragte sich, warum.

Aber seine Mommy ging einfach weiter. Erst auf der Treppe drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Und gnade dir Gott, wenn du dich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegst, bis ich wieder runter komme!"

Und sie trug Jason in sein Zimmer und packte ihn bis hinauf zur Nasenspitze in seine Decken ein. Sie strich ihm noch einmal durch die wirren Haare und flüsterte sanft, „Jason, Liebling, schlaf am besten noch ein bisschen, damit du bald wieder ganz gesund bist." Ihrem ziemlich nassen Kuss auf die Wange zu entgehen, war er nicht schnell genug.

Als sie dann die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hatte Jason sich erst einmal aus den furchtbar dicken, furchtbar heißen Decken geschält und das Fenster aufgerissen. Es war ein sonniger Tag und der frische Wind auf seiner verschwitzten Haut tat ihm sicher auch gut. Er vermisste es jetzt schon, draußen spielen zu können. Und überhaupt, Jason mochte die Sonne.

Fast so sehr wie die Sterne. Deshalb war auch Buzz Lightyear normalerweise derjenige, dem er alle seine Geheimnisse erzählte. Buzz war Astronaut, er war schon bis zum Sternenhimmel gekommen und wusste alles darüber. Buzz wusste viele wichtige Dinge. Außerdem war Buzz einfach cool. Also war es auch nur naheliegend, dass er einen Ehrenplatz neben Jasons Kopfkissen hatte.

Als Jason sich wieder zurück ins Bett gelegt hatte – wenn man krank war, musste man schließlich im Bett bleiben –, hatte er den Astronauten zu sich gezogen und ihn lange angesehen. Meistens musste er ein bisschen warten, bis Buzz auch sicher war, dass keine Erwachsenen ihn hören konnten, bevor er mit Jason redete.

Jason jedoch wusste, dass die in Frage kommenden Erwachsenen beide im Wohnzimmer waren. Er hörte ihre Stimmen, wenn auch sehr komisch. Die Löffel, die an seinem Trommelfell kratzten, schienen seltsame Dinge damit anzustellen. Er hörte seine Mommy und Mister Clark so, als würde jemand immer und immer wieder einen Lautsprecher an seine Ohren halten und ihn gleich wieder weg ziehen, so dass er auch bloß kein ganzes Wort verstand. Er konnte erkennen, dass seine Mommy lauter redete als Mister Clark und dass sie viel herum ging. Sie war wütend, ganz bestimmt. Und er konnte auch erkennen, dass Mister Clark immer noch mit seiner Fast-Superman-Stimme sprach.

„Was meinst du hat Mister Clark wohl angestellt, Buzz?" fragte er leise, bevor er mit einem kleinen Gähnen kämpfte. Er wollte jetzt nicht schlafen.

*=*=*=

Jason schreckte hoch und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Buzz hatte ihn nach ihrem Gespräch mit zu den Sternen genommen. Aber es war wohl nur ein Traum gewesen. Mal wieder...

Es klopfte erneut an seiner Tür. Dann wurde sie geöffnet und seine Mommy streckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf herein. Jason schenkte ihr ein Lächeln; er hatte sich schon Sorgen um sie gemacht.

Sie lächelte zurück und kam mit einer vollen Tasse – Tee mit Apfelsaft, wettete Jason – in den Händen herein. Sie stellte die Tasse langsam auf dem Nachtkästchen ab und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. „Wie geht es dir, Liebling? Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie zärtlich.

„Geht schon wieder," murmelte Jason noch ein wenig verschlafen. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann: „Mommy?"

„Mhm? Was ist, Schatz?" Sie zog sanft seine Decke noch ein wenig höher um ihn.

Jason musterte sie einen Augenblick lang. Sie sah müde aus, aber sie schien nicht mehr so wütend auf Mister Clark zu sein. Also traute er sich zu fragen, „Warum haben du und Daddy Clark gestritten?"

Er konnte beobachten, wie ihre Augen groß und immer größer wurden. „Jason, Liebling... Das... Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

„Warum haben du und Daddy Clark gestritten?" wiederholte er vorsichtig sein Frage. Gleichzeitig zog er Buzz Lightyear noch ein wenig näher zu sich heran, so dass der Astronaut ihm bei Bedarf helfen könnte.

Seine Mommy schien immer noch nicht ganz zu begreifen, was er gesagt hatte. Sie schien verwirrt. „Das... Wir haben nicht... Daddy Clark?" fragte sie leise. „Jason, woher weißt du, dass Clark dein Daddy ist?"

Mit einem Mal wurde Jason unsicher. Hatte er sich verhört? War Mister Clark doch nicht sein Daddy? Hatten sie sich deshalb vielleicht gestritten? Aber wenn seine Mommy nicht wusste, dass er wusste, was sie im Krankenhaus gesagt hatte, dann konnte sie doch nicht darüber mit Mister Clark gestritten haben, oder? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Jason kniff die Augen zu – ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Er ließ Buzz für sich antworten, stellte ihn seiner Mommy entgegen und meinte so tief und astronautenmäßig er konnte, „Das hast du doch Mister Clark gesagt, als er im Krankenhaus war, oder?"

Er konnte seine Mommy leise kichern und einmal tief durchatmen hören, bevor sie antwortete, „Oh, Buzz, hallo. Wie geht es dir? Was macht die Unendlichkeit?... Hat Jason das wirklich gehört, als ich das gesagt habe?"

„Oh, danke. Mir geht es gut und der Unendlichkeit auch... Und das hab i... das hat Jason gehört, ja... Ist er wirklich sein Daddy? Warum ist Daddy Richard auch sein Daddy? Ist das wie bei Penny Gablehouser?" Er öffnete immer noch nicht die Augen.

Jason meinte zu hören, wie seine Mommy ein leises „Und ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten dir das irgendwie schonender beibringen..." murmelte, konnte dem aber nicht nachgehen, weil sie schon weiter redete. „Wer ist denn Penny Gablehouser?"

Jason öffnete jetzt doch die Augen, um selbst zu antworten. „Penny Gablehouser ist ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse und die hat zwei Daddys. Einen alten und einen neuen. Ihre Mommy hat sich nämlich geschieden..." Er sah hilfesuchend zu Buzz in seinen Händen. Buzz konnte viel besser reden, wenn es um schwierige Themen ging, also sollte er weiter machen. Jason konnte ihn ja solange beobachten. „Scheidest du dich jetzt auch, Mommy? Und ist Mister Clark m... Jasons alter oder neuer Daddy?"

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass seine Mommy anfing sich auf der Unterlippe herum zu beißen und feuchte Augen bekam. Er wünschte sich fast, Buzz hätte nichts gesagt. Er wollte sie nicht traurig machen. Er musste das wissen, aber er wollte sie nicht traurig machen. Er wollte sie trösten, also streckte er ihr eine Hand entgegen, die sie sofort mit beiden Händen umschloss und sanft mit einem Daumen streichelte. Jason versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, und auch wenn ihr jetzt Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen, lächelte sie zurück. „Oh, Baby..." schniefte sie. „Ich lasse mich doch nicht scheiden, niemals... Richard wird immer genauso dein Daddy bleiben, wie er es jetzt ist... Und Clark... Du bist genau wie er... Das... das ist kompliziert, weißt du."

„Wird Daddy Clark kommen und bei uns im Haus wohnen? Ich mag ihn," versuchte Jason eine weniger komplizierte Frage. Warum seine Mommy sagte, dass er genau wie er wäre, davon wollte er sich jetzt gar nicht erst ablenken lassen.

Ihr Blick wanderte nach unten zu ihren Händen und sie wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen weg, bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich..." Sie seufzte leise. „Ich mag ihn auch, Jason, aber ich denke nicht, dass er bei uns einzieht."

Jason blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt. Wieso waren Erwachsene immer so kompliziert? „Warum nicht, Mommy? Ist es weil er so lang weg war?" Seine Mommy nickte nur traurig. „Wo war Mister Clark denn eigentlich?"

„Er hat eine lange Reise zu den Sternen gemacht. Weißt du, Jason, Mister Clark kommt nicht von hier, sondern von sehr weit weg..." Sie redete nicht weiter und Jason meinte fast, dass sie durch ihn hindurch sah. War er unsichtbar? Er sah kurz an sich hinunter. Nein, nicht unsichtbar, zum Glück.

„Mommy?" fragte er vorsichtig, als sie immer noch nicht weiter redete. Er bemerkte, dass Buzz Lightyear immer noch in seiner Hand lag und merkte, wie ihm ein aufregender Gedanke kam... „Ist Mister Clark dann auch ein Astronaut? Ich will nämlich auch Astronaut werden, wie Buzz und wie Daddy Clark und die Sterne von ganz nah sehen..."

Jason hatte es geschafft, seine Mommy lächelte wieder. „Ich weiß, Baby, und ich weiß, das wirst du ganz bestimmt auch, wenn du nur fest genug dran glaubst. Beide deine Daddys wären jetzt so stolz auf dich..." Sie strich ihm noch einmal über die Hand und durch die Haare, bevor sie langsam aufstand. „Aber jetzt schlaf noch ein bisschen, dass du bald wieder gesund bist, okay?"

Jason nickte. „Okay."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und es kitzelte, als sie ihn auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich hab dich lieb, Jason." Sie blickte zu dem Astronauten in Jasons Arm. „Dich natürlich auch, Buzz."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mommy," antwortete Jason glücklich. Sein einer Daddy war ein Pilot und sein anderer ein Astronaut. Wow... Daddy Richard nahm ihn oft im Flugzeug mit; ob Daddy Clark auch ein Raumschiff hatte? Er musste ihn das unbedingt fragen, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sah – und dass er ihn wiedersehen würde, auch wenn Daddy Clark nicht mit in ihr Haus zog, daran hatte Jason keine Zweifel.

Aber jetzt musste er erst einmal wieder gesund werden. So bald wie möglich.

Er kuschelte sich in sein Kissen, schloss die Augen und schon nahm Buzz ihn erneut mit zu den Sternen. Doch diesmal war auch Daddy Clark da und erzählte ihm von seiner Reise...

**ENDE**


End file.
